8foldpathfandomcom-20200213-history
Obese lottery winners
Obese Lottery winners are in poop culture a lot Obese Lottery winners are Lottery winners who are really fat. When fat people win the lottery many geophycisists say that there is a small discrepency in the geothermic readings of the lithosphere. small entanglement between the two factors has been recorded. The lottery released a no obese winners law in 1935 which pissed off many fat people. Obama stated that sham wow does work,. When Obese people get excited there state of mind increases can they use up energy and they emit long wavelength infrared energy. This causing global warming. Not the greenhouse effect. Infact Chavez stated that being around Fat lottery winners is dangerous because of his gamma ray emitting vocal chords. Ryan ordered a genocide on all Obese Lottery winners in 1992 when he was powerful from his "textile" industry. But The obese lottery winners countered this act with a fullscale war. Not only fat lotto winners and Pimps were involved but lucases prestigious cult joined the side of the pimps giving them the edge. Although quickly joined were Neurosurgeons of the Northeast. Thes brain sergeons used reaason and genius intellect to win battles not shere force. This weakened the pimp-cult allience. But they quickly added an allience of philosophers from ivy league schools. the outcome was wild. No deaths but much confusion. People to this day question what the whole thing was and why neurosurgeons are helping overwieght billionaires instead of performing craniotomys but you cant make this stuff up Obese Lottery winners in Pop Culture Hurley from lost is probably like the only person in the world who is Obese and is a regular person on a T.V show. I mean we all no that there are none in china with that little girl from the olympics. That was fucked up. Of course we dont really want Fat people Polluting our T.V. But still lets be serious Fat people are just normal people only bigger....usually. But lets just take a moment to focus on Hurleys character. Your with me he was that overwieght protaganist from lost who worked as like a gay chicken maskot or something. what evs. highlight one word. Protaganist. whattt??? a Fat person was a protaganist and the main interest of the show was not making fun of him?? yep. Well i guess in a way he was sort of a secondary character who supplyed humor but still he was on it from begining to end. Now lets focus on that ugly girl in the chinese olympics. P.s what the hell was with that intimidating intro with the half naked yet sexually arousing drum raindance thing, was that seriously supposed to be intimidating. idk about you but i was more aroused than intimidated. o well. If you ask my honest opinion i say that there should be more obese lottery winners on day time television. it makes the showw producers. i mean helooooo wake up call. of course hurley wasnt fat he was more leaning toward the morbadly obese part of the spectrum. well until their hearts give out. Make them starsss